My life as a crystal gem
by Nova Quartz
Summary: Freddy had a normal life but on one faithful family reunion all of that changed for ever.LET us follow the one that got his humanity ripped from him
1. chp 1 going to beach city

"Wake up dude." A voice said.

"Come on Freddy wake up, the phone is ringing and I don't want it to ruin my lazy Sunday," The voice said again.

"Shut it Greg I'm trying to sleep too you know, just check it and tell me who is the one calling us so early in the damn morning." Freddy said with an extremely lazy voice.

"Uhg fine let me check it, Freddy it's your mom calling"

"I'm coming I'm coming" he shouted back.

"He will be here just in a minute Mrs. Porter," Greg said to Freddy's mother.

"Thank you dear" Freddy's mom said in a cheerful voice*her name is Annie*.

"Mooooom, why do you always have to call me so early in the morning, I want to sleep you know" Freddy said whining to his mother.

"What are you talking about Fredrick? Its 11 am" Replied the mother.

"Mom I think we agreed that you will not call me by my full name anymore, my roommate is listening and you know what happens when he gets his dirty hands on a secret of mine, man I can still remember that nutshot prank I did and the way he said he is going to get revenge when I expect it the least" Freddy said with a worried voice.

"OH Freddy, take it like a man because what goes around comes around." Annie said while laughing

" Oh ha ha ha , you still haven't gotten over that soda prank did you mom, it was like 10 years ago and now I'm 26 years and you still haven't gotten over it I mean really?!" Exclaimed Freddy.

" I'm just joking with you Freddy , I mean what mother am I if I prank my little boy"* alright people it's time for me to explain some things well first of all about Freddy and Greg, they both work as a security guards in some high tech company in California. they are both the same age and share the same apartment because they cannot afford a one on their own though they achieved their bachelor degree in economics no one seem to want to hire them in that business, being best friends in college they remained together after graduation because friendship is magic "see what I did there" anyway neither one of them got any girlfriend and they still remain single to this day working as security guards due to their huge bodies for three years, three years saving money so they can leave California and look for another job. Annie on the other hand is a veteran detective that worked for 30 years in L.A police department while her husband worked as a doctor there. Freddy's parents married at a young age *in their 20* and that didn't stop them from achieving their goals in life. Annie became a detective while Bruce became a doctor and they had three kids, 2 boy and one girl Freddy being the youngest of them and okay that's all what I have to say for Freddy the protagonist and his friends and family. Now back to the story*

"Okay, now then what did you want to talk about? " Freddy asked.

"Well you see every year our family reunion is held by one family in the city they live in, this year it's your big brother's turn to host it" Annie answered.

"I remember he and his wife moved to beach city five years ago while I was in college, Martin is a dentist there while his wife Miranda is a vet. They called me once, told me the weather is nice "Freddy said.

"Well, it will happen next week so I want to see you there alright?" Inquired the mother.

"You know that I won't miss it even if it means the end of the world" Answered Freddy giving his mom some relief.

"That's all what I wanted to hear, see you there honey buns" Annie said cheerfully.

"Moooooom" Shouted Freddy in anger

His mother on the other side laughed so hard and then hanged up leaving Freddy standing in his place staring at the wall.

"I swear to god, geez why does she have to do this every time she calls." He thought to himself but he then got interrupted by Greg.

"What are wrong honey buns, feeling doooown" Greg said while teasing his friend.

"Shut the fuck up man!" Freddy shouted in anger and then threw a pillow to his friend only to hit him square in the face.

"Well I better get back to my bedroom because it's my lazy Sunday, don't mind me asking Freddy but why did your mom call all of a sudden? "Asked Greg

"Family Reunion, this year in beach city and I'm leaving next thursady"Replied Freddy with his lazy voice.

"So you're going to take a break huh, damn it you are leaving me alone there" Added Greg

 **Meanwhile in Beach City**

"Gems inside the beach house right now" Garnet said calling all of her team.

Inside the beach house where every gem sat on the couch, Steven still outside with Connie but he got inside the house quick.

"I will tell you why I called you all of a sudden, crystal gems I had a vision..." and she was suddenly interrupted by Peridot, Lapis and Jasper entering the house.

"Why are you always late to our meetings sheeesh" Pearl said, annoyed by the fact that their new teammates are late.

"Chill it Pearl, it's only 15 minutes "Amethyst said while relaxing on the couch.

"Anyway, like I said I had a vision. A new gem will be added to our team "Garnet said

" Wooooow , a new team member cool. We will have so much fun" Steven said with a huge smile on his face

"Calm down kid" Jasper said

"Oops, he he sorry" Apologized Steven

"Like I said, we will have a new addition to our team. He will be scared and confused and we need to teach him our ways and make his life easier." Garnet said with her usual cool voice.

"What do you mean by he, oh no you don't actually mean" Peridot stopped talking and stared at Garnet who then nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, while I don't know what type or when is this gem going to be here we need to stay vigilant. We have to be careful dealing with this situation understood?" Garnet said only to see every one nod in agreement and then everyone left minding their own business.

"Do you think that this gem will be friendly Steven?" Asked Connie.

"I don't know Connie, but judging by what Garnet said she will be scared and confused. While I don't know what that means we have to wait and see" Steven answered

"Didn't Garnet refer to the new gem as *he* not a she? And aren't gems genderless?" Connie said adding more confusion to the conversation

"Don't worry Connie just have to wait and see, that's what we can do right now" Steven said calming his new girlfriend.

 **Back to California**

Three day passed since that conversation with his mother, Freddy packed his clothes and got some money for the ride just in case he got hungry.

"So you are going to bounce on me like that, that's fucked up" Greg said

"Stop being such a bitch about it dude, it's only one week. I already told Mr. Lockhart about and he said ok," Freddy said while still packing some stuff. He then went to his car, started the engine.

"Just before I go, I got some new game, I left it in my room on the bed. Help yourself with it "Freddy said while smiling, He then gave his best friends a fist bump and went on the road.

 **Woohoo, my fifth story is here and it has called "My life as a crystal gem». Cool right, I had this idea for a long time ago. Nah who am I kidding I got this when I woke up in the morning, kept working on it for half of the day and then here you have it. While nothing is clear in the first chapter, the next ones will explain many things. Therefore, in celebration of my fifth story I will reveal or spoil if you want to think of it that way how "fusion" And «can you grant my wish?". Brain and ultimate bond, that is how they are going to end, see you in the next chapters.**

 **Ps: still have at least 2 or three more stories that I am working**


	2. chp 2 welcome to our team

"Man Greg gets to try my own game before me but what the hell he's my friend"Freddy thought to himself while driving.

It has been hours since Freddy left California, driving for hours took its toll on him. It was already night and he still have not reached Beach City.

"What a pain in the ass" he thought

While driving he glanced at the side of the road as some glowing object caught his attention. He stopped the car and went to check as his curiosity took the best of him, what made him shocked that it was a gemstone. This gemstone was glowing with a crimson red color, sharp yet very comforting.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that this is Jasper," Freddy said while holding the gemstone with his left hand. To his surprise, the gem stopped glowing, and started sinking in the palm of his hand.

"What the hell!" Freddy said shaking his hand trying to throw the hexagonal gem off it but it was no use, every time he tried shake his hand pain grew much more intense. Freddy felt his hand burn like crazy and that was the tip of the iceberg as the burning sensation spread all over his body.

"Someone please help meee," The poor Freddy screamed in agony until someone heard his desperate calls for help. A newly wedded couple answered his calls.

"Dear god Jenny, look at the poor guy," Said the man as he neared Freddy who was flat on his face right now. The man then grabbed Freddy by the shoulder and tried flip him on his back, he was then startled as he saw that this man's eyes were pure red orbs glowing bright red and that a crimson light coming from his mouth. Freddy tried to say something but his voice sounded demonic and scary. Frightened by his voice the couple fled the scene leaving Freddy all by him.

"So much for ... oh god, uhggg I... I give up" those were his last words before his whole body started glowing, his hair started growing longer and longer and so did his body which became much bigger* like a quartz soldier*.Freddy watched in horror as his body kept glowing even more until he passed out.

The next morning Freddy woke up in the place where he was knocked out cold, he felt something strange about himself.

"Oh god that was the strangest dream I ever saw in my life"

Suddenly realizing where he was, it was not a dream. Everything he ever experienced was true. He then glanced at his hand to see a very big hand, dwarfing even the biggest human hand he ever saw, he can grab a grown man by the face with a hand like this. What shocked him even more that the gem was still stuck there?

"Me and my god damn curiosity, I should have never stopped here to grab this stupid thing ... wait a minute,im blond but how is my hair this red and this long whoa and check my biceps" Freddy said while admiring his newly found muscles* poor guy, not realizing that his body well let's continue the story shall we*

"What the hell why is my voice this girly, calm down Freddy just check your heart and oooh my god... I... i have boobs now * not really but just humor me ok :)*. Oh man can this day get any better oh wait my car?" Freddy said while rushing like a maniac toward his Ford only to be relieved that his car is not stolen.

"Well at least my car is not stolen, I can have a look and see if imp horribly disfigured or something"

Again, to his surprise he found that he is now a beautiful woman, a face was beautiful and yet strong, so strong to the point that he scared himself.

"Wow, would you take a look at that. I feel sexy... wait a minute, what the hell am I going to do, mom and dad are going to kill me or worse..." Freddy trailed off thinking of the possibilities of things that could happen if his family sees him like this.

"Freddy, get a hold of yourself. I just need to get to beach city and ... oh ME AND MY STUPID LUCK! » Freddy shouted, his scream echoed through the entire place.

"Let's see if I can even fit in the driver seat" Freddy thought as he tried to get inside his car, truth to be told it was a little bit rough but he managed to get inside the car.

"Okay, let's see... the key is here, clothes check, money for fuel check... what the hell am I wearing right now. *it looks like the outfit Jasper is wearing* Wow I like the color black, red stripes to the Side and my head is too big for my sunglasses. You know what imp going to shut my mouth and drive" And with those words he kept silent for the rest of the ride.

"Am I even Freddy anymore, I mean look at me. I'm a monster, im not even sure if I can call myself Freddy anymore." The unlucky ex human thought to reaching beach city, not even feeling hungry Freddy stopped at the nearest donut shop to get himself a treat, those sweet tasty donuts would sure cool him down.

"Come on Lars, you know it's true" Sadie said teasing Lars and laughing a bit in the process.

"Damn it Sadie, do you always have to make me look like a pussy" Snapped Lars

"Big old Lars is scared of spiders" Mocked Sadie, she then threw a plastic spider at him scaring him to the point that he fell on the ground.

Then after Lars got up the door opened, revealing a giant woman with red hair. Lars and Sadie stared at her in awe as she began approaching them, when she reached the counter she kept looking at the different kinds of donuts as if she is confused of what to pick. Sadie noticed that the lady with the red scar like tattoo on the side of her face had this sad look.

"I would like three chocolate donuts and one lion licker plz" The red lady said surprising both of them with her politeness and after giving her what she wanted she said" What do I owe you?"  
"Let's see, three chocolate donuts and one lion licker... that will be twenty dollars" Answered Lars trying not to make eye contact, then the woman gave him the money and left. The previously tense atmosphere now loosened up a bit as the red woman is nowhere to be seen.

"That was one scary lady, what's wrong with her?" Said Lars while breathing heavily.

"She looked awfully similar to Jasper, but she looked so sad" Added Sadie with a hint of pity in her voice.

"Yeah, sad enough that she looks like she can crush your face if she wanted" Responded Lars while imagining being held by the face by the red giant lady. Thinking about that idea creeped him but he quickly brushed the idea aside as a familiar regular customer quickly rushed inside with his girlfriend.

"Oh hey Steven, hey Connie" Sadie Said cheerfully

"Hi Sadie..." He then stopped and glanced at Lars who had this disgusted look on his face" what's wrong with Lars?" he asked

"So this lady with long red hair came into the shop, bought some donuts and a lion licker. Paid us and then went off to somewhere, and check this out Steven she looks exactly like Jasper but with a nose and long red hair." At those words Steven gasped, recalling back the conversation he and the others had a couple of day ago. Looking at Connie who nodded as is she knew what he was about to say, they then stormed out of the big donut toward the beach house.

 _ **There you have it people. Freddy got himself turned into red jasper. Quartz soldier make men like Arnold and brock lesnar look like a girly he overreacted while he began transforming,i made him like that because that's the reaction I would have if that stuff happens to me I'd flip crazy. Now there are few things or maybe just one thing to say. I wrote two chapters in one day and this is great actually. for the time being I will stop working on this story for couple of days until I get the next chapter and the edited first chapter of "Cosmic Quartz" ready to be published. Until then goodbye and have a nice day.**_


	3. chp 3 i am Jazz of the crystal gems

After knowing of this giant red lady that looks like Jasper, Steven and Connie quickly rushed to tell the others about their new discovery.

"Garnet, girls she's here she's here!" they both shouted

"Who exactly is here Steven? «Asked Pearl, she then stopped and thought about until she realized what they meant, the new gem is here and they must have seen her. Back at the time, only Pearl was in the beach but soon enough she gathered all of the team.

"Garnet Steven said that he saw her, the new crystal gem," Pearl said in excitment, other than watching Steven fuse with Amethyst this was her first time being excited like this in ages.

"We don't know for sure if she is going to join us but we will try our best to solve this in a civil way «Said garnet.

"And if she chooses the hard way, we will squash her «Jasper said pounding her fists together.

"As I said before, no fighting. We will resort to violence as our last option but other than that, we solve this peacfuly"Garnet said with her her usual blank expression shutting down every hope for a good fight that Jasper had.

"Party pooper"was the only thing that Jasper said at that time

"Well, all we know about her that she is a quartz gem just as Steven told us and she looks like jasper, with red hair. Look for her and if you find her tell the others UNDERSTOOD"

Seeing them nod in agreement, Garnet went first and then the others followed her.

 **Meanwhile on the beach**

"This is just great, got myself into some weird shit picking up gemstones like its some god damn casual thing. I should have known that it was a hoax the minute I saw that stupid thing glow...»Freddy trailed off as he took a glance at the hexagonal red jasper that was located on the palm of his left hand

"You fucked up my life now, you happy you stupid gem... oh great I must be going crazy now, but I guess it's only you and me right now"Freddy said and then he sighed

"NO you're not alone in this you know"Said a voice

Freddy was startled a bit not knowing where the voice came from

"Now I'm hearing voices, can this day get any better," Freddy said face palming himself/herself.*i dunno just pick something*

"I can assure you that you are not crazy, I'm right behind you" Said the same voice. When Freddy turned around, he saw a woman with some shades walking toward him.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Freddy.

"Take it easy, I'm not here to pick a fight with you. I'm just here to talk... my name is Garnet by the way"the lady that is called Garnet said while smiling and holding her hands to show her gems." I'm just like you «She added

"Whoa, did those things latched on your hands like me"Freddy said in shock showing her his hand as well

"A red Jasper, how rare" The lady known as Garnet said while still smiling

"And no I did not transform like you, I was born like this well made like this to be more precise" She simply answered like it was something normal.

"This lady is insane, I mean look at her hands. She got two of those things stuck there" Freddy thought

"What's your name?" Asked the lady with the shade while still smiling, it creeped Freddy who wanted to leave the place as fast as he can.

" I don't know who you are lady but this is getting freaky and I'm want to leave" and then he turned his back on her and tried to leave, he had enough problems piling on his head and this lady just made it worse.

"Plz let us help you, let us give you a new life. Come on now, I do not want to sound harsh on you but do you think your family will accept you like this, and I am sorry if that was hurting your feelings but that is the truth. I saw it and me and my team are willing to accept the way you are, you were giving a gift and we can help you do good great things with it .We will not force you to join, it's your personal choice." She then stopped giving him time to consider his or we should call him now her choices.

"You really would do that for me?" Asked Freddy, shocked by the generous offer. He just met her and she already gave him so much, considering his choices he could give this Garnet a chance to prove him wrong.

«You already know my answer, now what do you say about giving it a try? »She asked, seeming happy that the new gem is getting comfortable around her.

"I'm going to humor you and say yes, but I'm warning you because if you play games with me I'm going to leave and never come back" Freddy said with a serious tone make him receive a nod of agreement

"Follow me to the other side of the beach, the others are waiting for us."The woman known as garnet said and gestured with her hand at Freddy who seemed to understand that she wanted him to follow her. They reached the temple, to Freddy's surprise it was rather beautiful place, but it look extremely old. Parts of the temple were scattered on the beach in front of it, the giant lady like temple seemed to be holding a small beach house where Freddy assumed that the others this Garnet lady spoke of must be waiting for them "well at least I can try my luck with these people, my old life ended the moment I grabbed that gemstone and seeing how I look right now my own family would probably won't be able to recognize me anymore, it's really shocking to see a stranger who I just met offer me this much things without asking for something in return. I know that there is some sort of a catch in here but I swear to god if they try some freaky shit on me I will leave without returning"Freddy thought as they entered the small beach house that seemed too small to rather house a big group. To his surprise, he was met by rather hospitality, all which came from a small boy. And there was the pale skinny one. She seemed rather nice but she gave this weird obsessive feeling around the kid as if she's telling him "the kid is mine so back off", the purple one seem like she knew how to party and he's already liking her. Only three remains, the short green one that look like a hyperactive kid. The one that looked exactly like him well minus the nose and last but not least the girl with the glasses and the blue one

"I think that the girl is from India," he thought to himself and then he turned to that blue girl who had this sad aura around her.

"Now that you met the team it's only fair you tell us things about you"Said Garnet.

"Fair enough, my real name is Freddy Porter and I used to live in California. I worked there as security guard with a friend of mine for the last three years, the last week mom called me for our annual family reunion and on my way to here for it I found this gem" And then he showed his hand to them "and that's how everything turned out to be, lost everything, I wasn't sure what to do until Garnet found me. I'm willing to give living with you a chance seeing how I look now"

"Well Freddy, welcome to the crystal gems. But going out saying your name is Freddy won't do so you have to pick another name"  
"Then name jasper is taken so how about Jazz"Steven suggested

"I like it, neat name" Said Jazz

 **Three chapters in a row, sweet. took me four days writing this but other than that every thing was great.i will finish working on *Cosmic Quartz* and *fusion*,I neglected* can you grant my wish long enough and I 'm sorry about. I began working on the second chapter but then I neglected it, the idea of cosmic quartz came all of a sudden and I couldn't resist the urge of writing about it . fusion got it's 7** **th** **chapter half written and I will work on it later . for the next weeks I will be busy with school and I won't write any thing but after that I will devot my free time to work on my other stories**

 **Enough talking about that and let's talk about this story.i got to admit freddy became a little bit paranoid about his condition,but look at the bright side he will not be alone as he got the crystal gems to support the gem's offer was fast but when you get scared and confused some times you tend to accept thing rather quickly. Freddy is still new to this whole thing of being gem but you will see that he is a quick learner and will do just then I wish you all a happy life.**


	4. chp 4 Catching up

It was a nice and sunny day in keystone as the weather was perfect for a walk or a lunch outside .The sun warmth reached a small diner where a certain gem sat alone beside a table waiting .Jazz gazed through the window watch as people walked around minding their own business living their lives normally. Normal was a word that he or rather now she forgot what it meant a very long time ago. the gigantic figure that towered over everyone the diner waited patiently in the corner of the diner as every now and then gained a stare from the customers and occasionally from the waitress that was taking orders from every side of the dine and finally she gained enough courage to approach the red haired gem to take her order.

"Can I get you something? » Asked the waitress fearing that the giant women will snap at her, Jazz turned to her and gave her a faint smile while saying "Sorry for not ordering sooner, it's just that I'm waiting for a friend of mine and when he comes I will order"

"OH, I understand but I must tell you that you have to order soon or I will have to ask you to leave «Said the waitress trying to add some authority into her voice but that did not make the red jasper flinch, not even a little but she kept her posture waiting for an answer from the hulking figure

"Ok,I understand and I assure that he will be here soon"And as soon as she ended that sentence a handsome man in his early late thirties came into view while pushing an old man on a wheel chair while moving his head around as if he was looking for someone,the elderly noticed the red haired gem and motioned for the for his escort to push him toward gem smiled as she saw them getting closer to her table

"he's here"Said Jazz as she directed he gaze to the old man and his escort "I will order later"she added and when the waitress turned around to see who it was she was surprised to see her boss pushing his that this giant women was an acquaintance of her employer she took the hint and went back to do her job

"About time you showed up old man"Said Jazz mockingly

"Ah shut it Freddy,im nothing but a sack of half dusty bones and skin"

"Just kidding Greg,and you know no one called me Freddy in ages"

"Yeah,nearly seventy years to be precise"

"hey big guy,can you believe that I'm as old as this guy"

"I'm sorry but this is bullshit"

"hah,you don't believe it . then take a good look at this picture"the crystal gem said whil holding her hand and projecting a hologramme from her gem,it showed a young Greg playing video games with Jazz with a kid next to them cheering for man couldn't believe what his eyes saw,seeing his father younger self in picture was something but seeing him like this was something else,sure technology was advanced these days but the hologramme that the lady projected from the gem that was located on the palm of her left hand was far beyond the crapy ones that they had that age but none the less it confirmed their claim,he thought his father was crazy back when he told him about that ageless friend of his when he was a kid but seeing her with his own eyes changed a lot of things.

"So that giant women that you told me about when I was a kid was her,well that explains a lot of things"Said the man

"Don't be like this Jason,after all he was a human just like us and he was my roommate"

"wait what?what do you mean be he was a human and what do you mean by he **?** "Asked Jason

"my boy,sit down Because this is going to be a very long story"

"Jason,you might want to do as she said son"The old man in a wheel chair told his son which the younger one complied and sat down

"This all began when I was 23 years old and was a human,I was a guy named freddy and I used to be this old man roommate,we just finished working and we had a day off.i was still asleep when your dad kept nagging at me to answer the phone but I didn't even move and told him to answer it for me which he did,it turned out to be my mom telling me not to forget our annual family reunion and I told that I will be,I gave your dad the video game I intended to play when mom called me and went on my the middle of the ride I saw something glow at the edge of the road,it got me curious and I went to check on it.I picked the gemwith my left hand and just when I thought it was only a normal gemstone it glued itself in my palm and from that thing went down the hill…"  
"Come on Freddy,don't leave him hanging and don't leave me like him too and I know that I heard the story couple of time back at the time but it won't hurt to hear it once again"

"I want to continue telling the story but let'ss get something to eat"

"I thought you gem don't need to eat"

"We don't but we can do it if we want to"

"Don't worry,dad and Freddy you can order whatever you want and it's on the house"

"that is kind of you , thanks for the offer but next time I will pay alright"insisted the nigh-immortal being,soon after the three finished their food Jazz was asked again to finish her story

"So like I was saying things went down the hill,the gem sank right into my arm and began to burn my body like crazy and I felt something crawl inside my hand and when I took a look my veins started glowing and I blacked out,the only thing I remember is that I screamed for help and after that nothing.I just woke up and thought it was just a nightmare and I was dead wrong,the gem was still on my hand and I looked like a totally new person and for a moment there I kinda like it but I made up my mind to go to beach city and meet the fam but then again I remembered how I looked and quickly gave up…"

"that's not the freddy that I know,the one I know does not give up even in prank and I got these burn marks on my arm to prove that"Old Greg said,showing what seemed to be a nasty looking looking burn on one of his arms

"Nasty,and like I was saying I got desperate and gave up until they found me"

"who found you?"

"I'm ain't telling until you tell me how thing ended up when I was gone"

"Damnt it Jazz,you and your stupid got me and my boy here hyped for the rest of you story"

"dude ,this is the first time we met in ages. I think I have the right to know how my OLD roommate was doing,seems fair to me don't you think Jason"

"yeah she's right dad well this is the least you can do since you guys haven't met like in fifty years or something"

"yeah yeah,catching up is what we ar here to do"

"Sorry for not meeting you in person Greg but thing went down the wrong way and I couldn't face anyone,I know I texted you and I know we talked a lot on the phone but not meeting you or mom and dad back at the time was one of my biggest regrets"

"Don't sweat it Freddy,now the thing is back at that time when I was playing the game you gave me your mom called asking if you left and I told her you went by and there was no sign of you,that got your whole family worried sick about you,your uncles and aunts searched every cornerof beach city and California looking for you but it was a hopless search until they got your email telling them your sorry and that you will not be coming back"

"that was one of the hardest thing that I had to do,felt like stabing them in the back bro"

" You never had a choice and I understand,I mean if I was turned into a genderless and ageless alien I'd go crazy but you did family thought you were dead but you comforted them,I'm not going to say that it's a good move but at least you comforted them"

"you know what maybe we can finish this talk later because you two are coming with me"  
"Where are we going exactly?"they asked,Jazz smiled and pointed to the sky

"We are going to space"

 **There you have it my dudes,the fourth chapter is here as you noticed both Jazz and Greg's stories are not that complete but I promise you this,in the next chapter Greg will get to complete his story while Freddy or should I say Jazz Story will begin and as you already noticed she only recalled some of the events that happened to her while she turned into a gem but let get down to what I really want to Say . this Story will be continued no matter what and like this one my other stories will be updated and continued aswell except for fusion,the new chapter of that story is kinda hard to write and it's progressing at a very slow rate,probably going to have two or three filler chapter to make thing even more that every thing is Said I wish you all a happy day.**


	5. chp 5 end of the ride

"Space you say, well that's a new one" The elderly on the wheel chair

"Trust me Greg, you still haven't seen a single thing and we are not going to space exactly. More like orbit to be more precise" Jazz said, the gem formerly known as Fredrick James Porter was excited to show her old friend something that is going to blow up his mind well amaze him is more like it. As the three stepped out of the building Jazz held her hand and motioned for something and to their surprise a red sphere appeared out of nowhere, the spherical object got near them and a door opened. The red Jasper help the elderly getting inside while his son help himself, it shocked the two humans even more to see how big the inside of the sphere was.

"I'll be damned," Jason said while looking around and examining the interior.

"That's right kid, still have many things to show you, » The red one said while typing something

"I still have a lot to tell you Greg, what happened in the past seventy years cannot be summed in just one lunch so I want to invite you to my house. Maybe play some video games for old time's sake"  
"you are my only friend Freddy, we share a strong bond that time or age cannot destroy."

"Thanks bro, really appreciate what you did for me back at the time. I tried to get back to my mom and dad but they rejected me, said that I was not their son anymore but only my big brother believed me. That got him into serious trouble with the family so I eventually had to cut down every tie with him for his own sake. I was alone but thanks to the crystal gems and a series of events that I would rather not talk about it"

"I say these crystal gem are good friends"

"More like family, they gave me home where my own flesh and blood renounced was heartbreaking what my family did to me but they will always be the people that I once loved, hell if it wasn't for my big brother I would have hated them wholeheartedly but guess that time can really vanquish hate. After they helped me out I got on my way, became a wandering gem and that is a very long story that I would tell you about later." Said the quartz gem, while recalling her past life as a human, for her the first years after she became a gem were too harsh to be handled alone and if it was not for the crystal gems well she wouldn't dare imagine what could have happened to her.

"Okay boys, strap in for the ride of your lives" The red haired gem said as she pressed some sort of a button, which made the red sphere starting to make a humming voice as if it was replying to her. Soon the red sphere took off with light speed toward the sky; it was not seconds until they reached the vast empty void of space. Beautiful, even if it was a soulless empty void that creep the living shit out of you but it remains beautiful. Nonetheless, the old man was happy, like a fat kid with the keys to a candy store and so was his son, sure, he said he wanted to be an astronaut and explore space when he was a kid but this was beyond his wildest dream

"I wish the kids were here, they would really love it"

"Don't worry; I will make sure I pay you a visit once I'm in the solar system again. Now you still haven't see my house yet, it's in the orbit of Mars"

"Stop lying"

"No I'm not my dudes in fact, we are already here." Jazz said while pointing out to what look like a giant red hand, circuit like line were all over the ship. It radiated an aura that left the two human with their mouths wide open, unable to close them, the sheer size of the star ship amazed the two men.

"Well I will be damned; this is what I call a space ship." Said the young man

"It's a starship not a spaceship, and besides my crew would love to meet you"

"What crew? You never mentioned any crew"

"How I got to be their leader is a very long story, I will tell you about it when we get back to earth"

With a motion of her hand, a hole appeared in the palm of the hand-shaped starship, which fitted the sphere like ship, they were onboard. Darkness flooded the red sphere for a moment startling the two organics, scared, almost losing their cool but they managed to stay calm as light came back and they found themselves in some kind of hallway.

"Alright guys, welcome inside my starship. Now this hallway leads to the command room and also my personal quarters so how about going now, the rubies are busy and they won't be able to meet us as I asked them to maintain the ship and keep it in one piece while I was gone so let's get going"

 **Jazz P.O.V**

 **Getting to spend my time with my best friend one more time was the best thing that I did in ages. Ever since I found my gemstone seventy years ago my life changed completely, I don't regret going through things that I never thought I'd go through even in my wildest dreams, we did have a good time the three of us and after that I took them back to earth. A week later Greg died in his bed, watching his favorite show. I guess that was the end of his ride, he had a good run and he accomplished a lot but my ride is far from over, in fact this is just the beginning . My name is Jazz. Remember that.**

All right people, this is it, the end of this story which I really enjoyed writing so much and if you take a closer look you will find that many thing were left without a proper explanation. If you take the hint you will know that I'm planning to write a sequel for this story, well the sequel will be telling the prequel story of Jazz and what she did for the past years prior to the last two chapter. I will write as many chapters as I can for that story and probably it's going to be the longest story that I ever wrote , I think that it will be likely more than twenty chapter but I can't guarantee it though. I will try to keep up my word and I will make it the best story I wrote. I already have ideas for the first four or five chapters and it looks promising. Until the next time I write, goodbye and have a nice day 


End file.
